Another Chance
by Mansi
Summary: Harry is tired of being watched constantly. He feels like a trapped zoo animal, so he escapes to a place no one would think of, except for a fellow wizard looking to escape also.SLASH! DH
1. Missing Out

Please don't sue. Some of these are not my characters. I owe everything to J.K. Rowling.

.........................

Warning!: This is a DM/HP slash. I also might have some more like RW/HG or RL/SB.  
  
Haha. Don't worry. Sirius will be in here somehow. 

Oh yea, and the next chapters will be longer.  
  
It's rated R for further chapters.

.........................  
  
**Missing Out**

Harry Potter, familiarly called the boy-who-lived, glanced around the grand room for any suspicious looking objects. Bingo. There upon the desk is another radio, exactly like the 32 before. There was one in every room at the Dursley's, except the three small bathrooms that were scattered around the house. He had also seen them in the Burrow recently.  
  
He had never thought that they would set them in each of the Black's luxurious rooms.  
  
Stupid aurors. Can't figure out how to use different objects. Will they ever leave me alone? Next thing I will see is Mundungus in some shadowy corner.  
  
Earlier in the summer, when Harry had left Kings Crossing, he started to feel twitchy, as if someone was watching him, but when he turned around not a soul was there to be seen.  
  
He had given up after a while, until he came to Dudley's second smaller bedroom. There was a new adjustment to the room. A radio was sitting on his wooden wardrobe along with some wizard's knick-knacks. It looked normal enough, but when he tried to turn the knobs, the radio didn't turn on or play or anything.  
  
He pushed it out of his mind for a while until he noticed them in every room.  
  
Now here, sitting in one of the Blacks' bedrooms, another radio can be seen. He knew that they were probably spelled to watch him or something.  
  
They were just another addition to Dumbledore's precautions, along with the aurors around every corner Harry turns when he is not inside the Dursleys', the Burrow, Or the Blacks' House.  
  
Harry sighed. His spirits had been low ever since Hogwarts. Little could please him. His friends were very worried. Hermione went on about seeing a therapist while Ron told him that he just needed to get laid.  
  
That was another problem. Who would Harry like to have sex with?  
  
He was questioning his sanity after a while. A year back, he accidentally caught himself looking at Oliver Wood's sexy ass. He would take glances whenever he could at a couple of his fellow classmates.  
  
Was he really gay?  
  
He heard someone knock on the door as he looked out the window for Hedwig. She had been gone for a week now.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Wanna go to Diagon Alley with us?" Ron waited in anticipation. Harry had been avoiding them lately and Ron was expecting to hear another rejection.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ron exhaled the breath he hadn't noticed he had held. He really missed the old Harry, and maybe a trip to Diagon Alley would do the trick.  
  
"We're gonna leave in an hour. Lemme go tell 'Mione." Ron grinned

.........................

Harry, Ron and Hermione all stepped under the Arch behind the Leaky Cauldron to see Diagon Alley at its best. All the Hogwarts' students were here to purchase their school supplies for the upcoming year.  
  
They smiled and carried-on as they got ice cream at Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. Harry licked his 'Muggle Special' of Peanut Butter and Jelly as Ron and Hermione bickered about school once again.  
  
"You **will** study with me on Saturdays, Ron. We have O.W.Ls to look to!"  
  
"O.W.Ls?! The Term hasn't even **begun** yet!"  
  
"Don't come running to me when you procrastinate and need me to help you study!"  
  
Harry half-smiled at Hermione's last comment. It was life as usual with them. If only Ron would have the guts to ask Hermione out.  
  
They had a good day, the only one since Sirius had left.  
  
After obtaining their books and Hermione a new wand (since its energy had been over-used by her), they proceeded to Madame Malkin's, but not until Ron had drooled over the different things in Quality Quidditch Supplies' window.  
  
A bell tinkled when they entered the robe shop, letting every person know someone just came in. All heads turned towards the three sixteen-year olds, eyes settling onto them, but the messy haired boy was being watched more carefully.  
  
Harry's body had toned over the summer. He had spent his time gardening in Aunt Petunia's pathetic garden under the window. He had become lean and strong, and had a fairly dark tan. He looked stunning.  
  
This caused him to grow out of his robes and need some more.  
  
In the corner of Madame Malkin's, Draco Malfoy was being fitted for his fall robes. He would start wearing them as soon as the official day of fall comes.  
  
He had only lifted his head when the bell sounded to announce the three Griffindor's entrance.  
  
_Urggh. And of course they have to appear right now._  
  
He let his eyes stumble over the three, particularly the figure piece. There, in front of his eyes was the boy-who-fucking-lived, looking as delectable as a cupcake to a starving man.  
  
Malfoy and Harry's eyes locked for one second, until they both turned away suddenly.  
  
"Look what the hippogriff brought in. What the hell is that **arsehole** doing here?!" Ron said in a low tone so only Harry and Hermione could her.  
  
"Oh Ron, **please **don't start anything **.** Just ignore him." Hermione sent Malfoy a knowing glance.  
  
_God does that girl know everything. She probably know the whole fucking fact that I've been disowned from the Slytherin House practically for finding out I don't want the damn Dark Mark._  
  
Malfoy turned back to the lady fitting him as the Griffindors continued on with their task.  
  
Harry couldn't help but let his eyes wander over to Malfoy a couple of times.  
  
_Damn bastard. Damn father of his. He looks different somehow, but I just can't seem to put my finger on it. Hmmm....well. I'll ask Hermione if she has any idea._  
  
As they left the building, Harry started slowly falling back into a pit of depression. Memories of Sirius loomed in his mind as he thought about the damn Slytherins.  
  
_I could have stopped it somehow. If I didn't even go it would have never happened. I'm so worthless. First Cedric, and now Sirius!_  
  
Hermione and Ron began to frown at their friend's behaviour. They thought that maybe he would go back to the Harry they knew.  
  
Not a single word was spoken as they continued the journey back to the Leaky Cauldron.


	2. Different Surprises

Once again...don't sue! I'm just running my little mind off of J.K.Rowling's story.  
  
Warning: This is a DM/HP Slash! Please turn back if you do not like it.  
  
Hopefully it will be easier to write longer chapters as the story goes on. I try to update as soon as possible.

.........................  
  
**Different Surprises**

A Malfoy, whose long blonde hair settled at his broad shoulders, giving him the sexiest look ever, started to return home after picking up the last of his supplies. His T-shirt was tastefully clinged onto his chest, a smirk playing on his face. He knew he was a sex god. (A/N: had to add that in smile)  
  
_Bloody House Elves. 'Oh but Master Malfoy we are not able get your things!' Can't do a single thing on their own!_  
  
The taps of shoes upon cobblestone surrounds the air. He walks gracefully across the street, as if he owns the whole wizarding world, and with his fourtune he probably could.   
  
He entered the Leaky Cauldron and Tom automatically perked his head up and quickly brought forth the portkey, a mug embedded with emeralds and carved snakes and dragons.  
  
"H-h-here you are, sir."  
  
The ex-Slytherin Prince felt the familiar pull at his navalas he lifted his hand ontop of the mug's handle.  
  
Draco Malfoy was glad to be at home in his own dashing suite. He had everything here that he needed for weeks, such as a small kitchen and living room. He basically only went to dinner for formality.  
  
_Erghh...mum will be here soon enough to ask how her 'drawky waky' is doing. Can't she give this whole 'new' mother thing a rest?_  
  
Ever since Lucius Malfoy's arrest, the Malfoy family has avoided all contact with Voldemort and his junkies. Narcissa was overjoyed when she realized she could be as motherly as she wants and not worry about Lucius clawing her for doing so.  
  
Malfoy plopped down onto the couch in his mini-living room decorated in a lightened gray and sleek dark blue. He was too tired to do anything constructive, so slowly he fell asleep in the comfy couch.  
  
He doesn't realize he would get a most shocking awakening. 

.........................

The whole suite was quiet, a deadly quiet, except for the tiny breaths of a silver eyed human sleeping dreamily.  
  
A tiny sliver of silver opened.  
  
Why hadn't anyone waked him earlier? It had to be around 3 in the morning.

He checked the clock.

Sure enough, it said LATE.   
  
Where was Dana the House elf?  
  
_Why is it so quiet?  
_  
He picked himself up clumsily, his hair in disarray, realizing that something was terribly wrong.  
  
_Where IS Narcissa?  
_  
He opened the grand french mahagony doors of his suite to find dark halls and passages loomed with a foreboding air .  
  
_This is weird. Why didn't Dana do the light spells?_  
  
"Lumos."  
  
He walked down intricate passageways towards the master rooms where his parents usually stayed. Narcissa would probably already be up for her daily mega whopping primp.  
  
"Mum?" His voice echoed throughout the long hall. _Goddamnit, sometimes I wish I lived someplace smaller._

He approached Narcissa's main room, a large bedroom that used to be decorated in silver, but in recent events she changed it into a sparkling blue that matches her dazziling eyes. Lucius would have never agreed to the change.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
No answer.  
  
_Where the hell could she be?_  
  
Malfoy pushed the oak doors open to reveal an astonishing, ghastly scene.  
  
His mother was hanging in mid air, her neck crooked to the side.  
  
Right in her own great room, his poor mother was hanged to her death. She was lynched. She was stringed up. She was gone.  
  
Draco suddenly fell down to his knees with two pounds to accompany them. He would probably get briuses, but all he could think of was Narcissa Malfoy.

Someone killed his mother. She will never be there to comfort him when daddy slapped him in dissapointment or teach him the ways of ordinary witches and wizards. She would never call him Drawky waky.   
  
He had only just begun to actually know his own mother.  
  
She's gone.

Draco lifted his head to show fire in those outrageous silver orbs. The pools turned into flames.   
  
"PRIOR INCANTATO!" Draco yelled the incantation that shows what was previously cast onto her. The Mobilicorpus spell (A/N: produces invisible string) appeared before his eyes, making even more rage surge through his distressed body.  
  
"Finite Incantatem."

What used to be Narcissa dropped to the ground in sudden relief, but, luckily, Draco was there to catch her.

.........................

Draco knew that they would come for him at some point. They would want for him to accept the Dark Mark. He was a powerful wizard and they'd rather want him on their side than anything else.  
  
He had do think of something.  
  
He couldn't stay here  
  
Maybe he could go to the Leaky Cauldron and stay until the term begins. Nah, too many wizards at Diagon Alley.  
  
And would he be able to just stride right into Hogwarts? Right into students who are searching for him?  
  
_Stupid Dumbledore. Can't realize his own students can do as much harm as their parents.  
_  
No, Hogwarts would just not do.  
  
Draco would not be able to give his mother the proper burial. That would be too public and way too risky. So, he took her into the bathroom and wrapped her in the blue silk sheets from the bed.  
  
He laid her in a large grand tub that was fit for a king. It was almost as big as a small pool.   
  
"Incendio." Flames erupted from his wand quickly and immediately fell upon his mother's body. A sickening-sweet smell emerged from the fire, causing Draco to use the bubblehead charm to defend his nose from it.  
  
A single tear rolled down his left cheek, showing how much he really cared for her, since Malfoy's were taught that love and other great feelings were a weakness. He was basically an orphan now.   
  
"Accio jewelry box."

He enlarged the silver box, and then scooped up the ashes with a levitation spell and dispensed all the ashes into it. After reducing the box into its regular size, he started to take his plan into action.

.........................

Harry was a zoo animal. There was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't do anything without someone knowing.  
  
The radios spelled to watch him were everywhere in every room.  
  
Surprisingly, no one else noticed the 'broken' radios, not even Hermione.

_Got to ask her bout those bloody things.  
_  
He stepped down into the living room.  
  
"BLOODY SCUM! FILTH! FILTH IN MY HOUSE! HOW DARE YOU?! NASTY LITTLE NO GOOD TRAITORS!"  
  
Mrs. Black was doing her usual routine for the day. Her voice boomed throughout the house while Mrs. Weasley tried to calm the crazy painting.  
  
Strangely, Ron and Hermione looked as if nothing was happening as Ron played chess and Hermione read another book.  
  
"CAN'T YOU HEAR THAT?" Harry tried to exclaim over Mrs. Blacks rumbling. Ron and Hermione looked as if they didn't even know if he was in the room.

"HELLO!" They both were still unaffected by his own yelling.  
  
"RON! HERMIONE!" He finally just walked up to Hermione. She snapped her head towards him and realized just why he looked so flustered.  
  
"WE HAVE A SPELL ON US. WE CAN"T HEAR ANYTHING." She pointed her wand at Harry.  
  
"SINGLA SILENCIO." Harry suddenly felt as if he just stuck his head in a huge pool of water. He was thankful for Hermione's intelligence. _Only she would know a charm like that. Only she would pay attention while Professor Flitwick babbled on about something. Heck, she can pay attention to Professor Binns.  
_  
Yet, this spell still did not help him feel completely better. He was agitated and once again he felt trapped.  
  
A chill went up his spine to acknowledge the fact that someone was still watching him. _When will this stop?  
_  
He wanted to run. He wanted to break the bars that held him ever so tightly. He couldn't stand it at all.  
  
Then, Mrs. Weasley appeared at the door, her lips moving without speaking.  
  
Wait.  
  
Or was she speaking?  
  
Harry pointed his wand at him self and said the charm to finish the spell, even though he couldn't hear himself. _So this is what it feels like to be deaf._  
  
"Harry, Darling, follow me into the kitchen please. We have something to show you. No Ron, you two stay there. We only need Harry."

"We?" Ron looked at her as if he was inspecting a crime scene.

"Don't ask questions. Come on dear." She looked at Harry with a twinkle in the eye.

_Oh great. She's turning into Dumbledore._  
  
Harry walked through the hallway in silent wonder, his brains working out all the possibilities.  
  
The kitchen door was closed.  
  
_Weird.  
  
They only close the door on order business._  
  
_Should I knock?_

He decided to. The door opened almost immediately.  
  
What lay behind it made Harry jump in confusion and excitement.

**"SIRIUS!"  
**  
There, standing in front of Harry Potter was the Sirius Black he had just lost recently.  
  
Padfoot picked up his godson into a great bear-hug, as if he hasn't seen him in ages.  
  
"I-I thought th-that I had lost you."  
  
Sirius sighed from exhaustion.  
  
"I would never leave you, Harry"  
  
"Where were you then?"  
  
"That mirror-thing sent me to another world. The world had no meaning of time or distance. I was lost in a confusing confused world. What seemed to be three hours in looking for the portal to this world turned out to be three months. I had local creatures help me on my short but long journey. Thank god for that. But, I'm gonna kill that **damn fucking**-"  
  
"Sirius! **Language** please!" Mrs. Weasley gestured towards Harry.  
  
He growled in return.  
  
"Anyways, I'm going to kill that **_nasty, lousy, idiot Beatrice_**!"  
  
Harry grinned greatly. He had his godson back. He had his guardian back. He had his Sirius back.  
  
They spent the day together in the kitchen (nobody was allowed in), talking about different things. Sirius had more to explain about the other world while Harry told him about his great obsession with gardening.  
  
"How are those muggles treatin' ya Harry? If they laid one finger on ya-"  
  
"No, no. They have actually been decent. They just ignore me most of the time, which I think is a great improvement." He smiled.

"Alright, if anything, I mean anything happens to you, tell me right away. I'm really sorry, but I have to leave, Moony is probably getting worried sick by now. I'll be back later to check in with you. Tell Ron and Hermione I said Hi."  
  
And with a wave he was gone.  
  
Harry rushed into the Living room to tell the two Griffindors everything that happened.  
  
Everything is back to normal.  
  
Almost.

.........................

Harry reached for his glasses next to his bed. He was feeling suffocated again.  
  
He got up and strode over to the balcony that was attached to his room and opened the door, hoping that the cool night air would make him feel any better.  
  
He stood there, looking at the large garden in the back yard and noticing what needed to be done.  
  
_Hmm...weeding and trimming. There are so many tangles. The ground needs to be tilled in some places. The grass to be cut._  
  
Thankfully, this distracted his mind for a bit, but not for long. Shivers crawled up his back. He felt like the walls were closing in on him.  
  
_Am I just being paranoid? Maybe those radios aren't watching me. Maybe they do something else._  
  
He walked over to the desk and started turning the knobs and such once again, and once again nothing happened.  
  
The horrible sensation waved over him again. Would he never be at peace?  
  
_I can't even wank without them knowing.  
_  
He sighed and returned to his bed, took his glasses off and set them on the side table. He drifted back to his restless sleep.

.........................

Harry woke up to another bright sunny day. He was anxious when he realized he only had a week until he left for hogwarts.  
  
_Maybe I'll be free there. I mean, they can't watch me constantly can they?_  
  
His spirits returned as each day passed.  
  
Finally, they were going to leave for Hogwarts.  
  
"Come **on** Ginny, Hurry up! We'll be late!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed as Ginny clumsily got into the car that was offered by the Ministry. Molly herself settled into the car also.  
  
And like that, they were gone.

.........................

A/N: Well, it's longer, but not as much to my liking.  
  
Thank you to all that reviewed! :D


End file.
